Fantasme, fantasme
by Farawla
Summary: OS - Les cours d'Ombrage était ennuyant pour tout le monde, même pour Goyle. Mais ce dernier va trouver le moyen de se... divertir.


Bonjour à tous, chers fanfictionneurs !

Voici un très petit OS un peu particulier, en tout cas un pairing inhabituel ! J'espère que vous prendrez tous de même le temps de venir le lire =) et pourquoi pas de commenter ! (mais enfin si vous êtes là, c'est que vous voulez lire, je pense ^^).

Cela faisait vraiment très longtemps qu'il traînait dans ma tête, alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas !

Alors bonne lecture à tous et à toute !

**Fantasme, fantasme...**

Les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal étaient devenu ennuyant depuis l'arrivée de Dolorès Ombrage, même pour Goyle qui ne pouvait tester ses sorts sur un élève ayant le dos tourné, cependant, il semblait apprécier à sa juste valeur les deux heures de tranquillité, où il avait le loisir de somnoler.

Avachis sur sa table, sa main supportant sa tête, il porta machinalement sa plume à sa bouche. Un léger goût de sucré l'envahit.

Il remarqua alors Granger assise trois mètres plus loin en diagonale. Il la détailla lentement, surpris tout d'abord par une jupe qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse puis par un chemisier blanc extrêmement moulant dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts dévoilant ainsi une poitrine généreuse. De belles boucles brunes soyeuses encadrées son visage parfaitement ovale.

Tel un affamé, Grégory Goyle n'eut de cesse de dévorer du regard la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que celle-ci sente son regard lui brûler la nuque.

Elle se retourna vers gracieusement, un petit sourire en coin dessiné sur ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence lorsque la jeune fille se retourna vers lui une nouvelle fois et lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Hermione Granger, qui contre toute attente n'était pas si prude qu'il le pensait lui faisait un clin d'œil et lui souriait !

Il examina rapidement le reste de la classe, s'assurant que personne n'avait eu vent de son manège, puis reporta son regard sur celle qui occupait ses pensées. Il ne fut pas déçu en constatant qu'elle le dévorait des yeux et mordillait ses lèvres, ses lèvres qu'il ne savait pas aussi charnues et sensuelles. Son regard charbonneux le transperça et sans qu'il ne s'en redit compte, il pencha son corps en avant tout en s'humectant les lèvres.

Hermione lui sourit, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle mit sa main sur sa cuisse nue et la remonta lentement faisant relever plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà la mini-jupe, puis continua son chemin vers le ventre en s'arrêtant plus que nécessaire sur son intimité. Pendant un instant, Goyle se demanda comment Ombrage n'avait rien remarqué de son manège avant de perdre totalement la raison quand la main baladeuse prit en croupe un de ses seins et le caressa légèrement puis plus énergétiquement.

Le jeune homme haletait, un filet de bave s'écoula et quand Hermione glissa en avant de sa chaise puis recula tout en mimant l'extase, il gémit.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, un violent coup de coude se fit ressentir au niveau de ses côtes. Déboussolé, il perdit la plume qu'il avait dans la bouche, et fut surpris de constater que la totalité des élèves ainsi qu'Ombrage avaient les yeux braquées sur lui.

Il posa rapidement sa main sur sa cuisse tentant de dissimuler ce qu'il voulait dissimuler et dirigea son regard vers l'objet de son fantasme.

Celle-ci semblait ennuyée. Son regard était terne, ses cheveux aussi ébouriffés que d'habitude. Elle portait une chemise plus large que la moyenne et une jupe qui descendait sous les genoux.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre çà et là. Draco Malefoy en profita pour ricaner tout en fixant le filet de bave qui pendait toujours au coin de sa bouche :

- «Par Merlin ! Un rêve érotique éveillé ! »

Goyle sembla alors prendre conscience de quelque chose et fixa la plume qu'il avait dans la bouche quelques instants plus tôt. Une plume de rêve éveillé !

Il sourit intérieurement et se promit de s'en racheter rapidement des nouvelles.

Et voilà ! Personnellement, je me suis assez bien amusée en l'écrivant ^^ Pour tout vous dire, je pensais à quelqu'un en particulier dans le rôle de Goyle alors bon ^^'

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Feryel


End file.
